Groot (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|family = Unknown |friends = |enemies = Ronan the Accuser (deceased), Korath the Pursuer (deceased), Nebula (formerly), Abilisk, Ayesha, Sovereign, Taserface (deceased), Ego (deceased), Thanos (deceased), Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian (deceased), Outriders |type of hero = Chlorokinetic Superhero}} Groot is the tritagonist of Guardians of the Galaxy duology, one of the deuteragonists of Avengers: Infinity War, and one of the tritagonists of Avengers: Endgame. He is voiced by American actor Vin Diesel, who also portrays Dominic Toretto, Richard B. Riddick, Xander Cage, and also voiced the Iron Giant. Groot is a humanoid tree that travels with the adventurer former mercenary Rocket Raccoon. Groot's ability to instantly grow in size and his incredible strength make him very useful to the much smaller Rocket during their adventures, and the two have grown to be inseparable best friends over the years. Eventually Groot, along with Rocket, join up with notorious outlaw Peter Quill, Drax the Destroyer, and daughter of Thanos Gamora in order to protect the Galaxy from intergalactic threats. Appearances ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Groot is with Rocket and they are try to capture Star-Lord alias Peter Quill for the ricompense and to live a rich life but they are captured by Nova Corps and set to prison togheter Quill and Thanos's adoptive daughter Gamora. In prison Rocket and Groot start to becoming allies of Quill despite they still hate Gamora for her arrogant personality, then at night Gamora is capture by several prisoners that have their family killed by Thanos, then they meets Drax The Destroyer, an alien warrior that have his wife and his daughter killed by Ronan who laughed in doing it, Gamora tells to Drax who she hate both Thanos and Ronan and she is don't part of their family, however Drax try to kill her to avenge his family but Rocket and Quill stop him convincing him to join them to defeat Ronan and to escape from prison and Drax Accepts, Quill, Rocket and Groot make a deal with Gamora: They will gave the Orb to The Collector and she will gave to them the 90% of the ricompense, Rocket, with the wish of becoming rich, accepts. So Rocket make a brilliant and crafty plan and him, Groot, Quill, Gamora and Drax escape from prison to stop Ronan. Later, after some events, the team arrives to Knowere where The Collector wait them to taking the Power Stone (the Orb) and he explain to them that the Infinity Stones exists before the bing bang and can be hold only by life forms of exceptionally strength, however then The Collector's assistant Carina try to rebel and to taking the Power Stone killing herself and destroying half of the museum despite both the team and The Collector survives. Then when Gamora decide to gave the Orb to someone else Ronan, having being called by a drunk Drax who wants to kill Ronan to avenge his wife and his daughter, arrives in Knowere, after a ship battle Quill and Gamora being captured by Ravagers led by Quill's adoptive father Yondu Udonta and Drax is left out of conscience and beated by Ronan who left Knowere having now the Orb in his possess. Groot reanimates Drax, who tells them he's sorry to him and Rocket for having let his rage ruin the mission. The trio teams up to save Quill and Gamora despite Rocket is initially reluctant to accepts Drax in the mission. Then Rocket, Groot and Drax reunites with Quill and Gamora that reveals to them that they has team up with Yondu and the Ravagers to kill Ronan and to save the universe, after a Quill's encouragement, they becomes friends. They make a mission, during a ship battle against Ronan they enters in his ship and try to kill him but he's too powerful and being only K.O. by Rocket with his spaceship who crash that of Ronan. Then Groot sacrifice himself to save his friends, Rocket asks him crying to stop as he will die and asks to his best friend devastated why he's doing it and Groot say to him "We, Are, Groot!" before the ship explode and Groot being killed and destroyed despite his friends survives and save the universe killing Ronan with the Power Stone. However after the final battle, with Xandar and the whole universe safes, Rocket had rescue a twig of Groot and plant it on a vase of earth making his best friend reborn and resurrect, Groot despite now reborn and starting to regrows to his original size and currently is a neonate he still have the same mind and he remember everything despite his baby condiciones. Then with their past crimes cancelled they becomes a hero team named "The Guardians of the Galaxy", then they travels to new adventures with the repaired Milano with the Jackson 5's song "I Want You Back" with Groot dancing on this song. ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' Groot is the main and central deuteragonist of the film and one of it's main protagonists overall, and serves as a comic relief character whenever he is around. He currently became a baby as he have the nickname of Baby Groot, he have now a period when he is more ingenue and defendless making the Guardians sometimes fall in trouble to protect him. He is once going to be the main protagonist of the film according to commercials and trailers, but he has some scenes of saying "I AM GROOT!" when the film is released, making him the film's central deuteragonist. ''Avengers: Infinity War'' ''Avengers: Endgame'' ''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' Groot appears as one of the residents of Oh My Disney. Personality Groot is usually very gentle and warm, displaying kindness towards innocent life. However, he can also be merciless and brutal towards his enemies, especially if they threaten his friends. He once extended his arm and put it into a row into numerous Kree before they got to him, Drax, and Quill. As a baby, Groot can misinterpret the simplest requests, which was exhibited when he was having trouble bringing Yondu's prototype fin and pressing the "death button" on the bomb used to kill Ego. He is loyal to Rocket and the other Guardians, and was even willing to die to protect them, as shown in the Battle of Xandar, when he willingly sacrificed himself to save his friends. Relationships Allies *Tibius Lark - Former Associate *Guardians of the Galaxy - Teammates and Closest Friends **Rocket Raccoon - Best Friend, Partner, Resurrector and Teammate **Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Enemy turned close friend and team leader **Gamora - Enemy turned close friend and teammate **Drax the Destroyer - Enemy Turned close friend and teammate **Mantis - Close friend and teammate **Nebula - Enemy turned close friend and teammate **Yondu Udonta † *Nova Corps **Garthan Saal † **Rhomann Dey **Irani Rael *Kraglin Obfonteri *Avengers **Thor - Close Friend turned Teammate **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **James Rhodes/War Machine **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Vision † **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Ressurector **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Eitri *Golden Tribe **T'Challa/Black Panther **Shuri *Dora Milaje **Okoye *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Wong *Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Korg *Miek *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Pepper Potts Enemies *Thanos † - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Existence's eraser *Sovereign **Ayesha - Employer turned Enemy *Sakaarans - Victims *Ronan the Accuser † *Korath the Pursuer † *Taserface's Ravager Clan **Taserface † **Retch † - Victim **Halfnut † **Gef † **Scrote † **Narblik † **Brahl † *Ego † - Attempted Killer and Victim *Abilisk † *Outriders *Black Order **Cull Obsidian † **Proxima Midnight † Trivia * Groot's nickname as “The Giving Tree” by Peter Quill is an allusion to a classic children’s book by Shel Silverstein. * Groot is one of the oldest Marvel superheroes to be depicted in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, along with Thor, Patsy Walker, Jeffrey Mace, Steve Rogers and Human Torch. * He never interacted directly with Ronan nor took part in Ronan's death due to the fact that he was dead when Ronan died and he was reborn/resurrected after that final battle. * Groot's age in every film: ** In Guardians of the Galaxy: 25 years old, 1 years old at the end ** In Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2: 5 years old, 18 in a mid-credits scene ** In Avengers: Infinity War: 18 years old ** In Avengers: Endgame: 18 years old. * Groot is similar to the Iron Giant: ** They are both gentle giants. ** They are both extraterrestrial beings ** They both rebuild themselves back together. ** They are both voiced by Vin Diesel. ** They sacrificed themselves to save others, but eventually revived. * His last words to Rocket Racoon before getting snapped out of existence by Thanos, translates to "Dad". Navigation Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Healers Category:Nurturer Category:Warriors Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Elementals Category:Gentle Giants Category:Martyr Category:Neutral Good Category:Egalitarian Category:Rescuers Category:Honorable Category:Revived Category:Dimwits Category:Immortals Category:Last of Kind Category:Superorganism Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Sidekicks Category:Supporters Category:Humanoid Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Harmonizers Category:The Messiah Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Determinators Category:Voice of Reason Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Adventurers Category:Force of Nature Category:Tragic Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Superheroes Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Tricksters Category:Honest Category:Comic Relief Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists